


You Wash My Back

by Sadbhyl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bath is good for what ails you.  Jack likes his extra hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wash My Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written November 6, 2006
> 
> Set during Season 1 in that amorphous time between Doctor Dances and Boomtown. Just a random bit of pointless fluff.

Jack sank lower into the scalding hot water with a blissful sigh. Every muscle in his body still ached from the fight with the Garelaturan night beast while the Doctor had jiggered the coliseum gates to stay open just long enough for Rose to get the sacrificial victims out. Jack had barely made it through the stasis fields as they snapped back into place, leaving the night beast trapped in the stadium with nothing to eat.

That had been two days ago, by the relative time of the TARDIS, and Jack felt a little sorry for himself that his aches and pains lingered. But fragrant bubbles and hot water were working their magic, discomfort easing into soporific contentment.

This was the life.

“I’d wondered where all my bath gel was gettin’ to.”

He dragged his heavy eyes open to find Rose leaning in the doorway, arms crossed but an amused smile curling her garnet lips. “Figured it had to be you.”

“Oh?” Unconcerned and unthreatened, he let his eyes drift closed again. “And why’s that?”

Her voice moved closer. “Well, for one thing, I’ve never caught the Doctor smellin’ of orange blossoms and almonds, have you?”

Jack’s lips curved. No, the Doctor smelled of musk and sweat, old leather and time. Although Rose was probably too young to realize the last. “His loss,” he said instead.

She snickered. “You are such a big girl.”

“Hey now!” He opened his eyes to glare at her, surprised to find her sitting on the edge of the tub. “If you’re going to hog all the good soap, you deserve to get robbed. Share and share alike, Rose.”

“My mother gets that for me,” she protested gamely. “It’s not like the TARDIS has it on tap, you know.” Her fingers were starting to draw lazy circles in the foam.

“Well, your mother has excellent taste.” He watched her, not commenting on her actions. “I’ll have to thank her when I meet her.”

“Oh, she’ll like that.” Rose’s grin was brilliant. “Though you might want to be careful how you express your gratitude.”

Her fingers never stopped moving, and Jack could see they were going deeper into the foam. He could tell what she was up to and felt the satisfying rush of blood to his cock in response. “Think I couldn’t keep up?”

“With my mum?” Rose snorted and shook her head. “Not a chance.”

Jack watched as slowly she started using two fingers to brush aside the soap, exposing small black patches of water beneath. “Rose, are you trying to see me naked?”

“What? No!”

She snatched her hand away, but Jack was quicker, lashing out to catch her wrist with one soapy, dripping hand. Relentlessly, he tugged her down until their faces were only inches apart. “If you wanted to see,” he murmured, focused now on her enormous doe-like eyes, “all you had to do was ask.”

She giggled and struggled unconvincingly.

One last tug was all it took to tumble her into the water with him, her mouth soft and pliant against his already as he rolled her beneath him, unmindful of soap and water and her clothes. He’d stop if she wanted him to, but already her arms were curling around his neck, her body gently undulating beneath his, making the water lap at his exposed skin. Her struggles quickly turned to encouragement, supple fingers weaving through his hair as she took control of the kiss herself. It was one of the things he loved about her, how she wasn’t afraid to take what she wanted. So young and enthusiastic. His hands found their way under her shirt, revealing her bare belly, then worked the wet denim of her pants off with practiced ease. She was already gasping and arching against him by the time he got them off her to drop them next to the tub with a loud squelch, her strong legs curling around his thighs to draw him closer, inviting him in once again.

The only thing better than a hot bath was a hot bath with a hot girl…


End file.
